Various apparatuses for transporting individuals in a standing position are known. For example, Swedish patent SE-511982 discloses an aid apparatus for raising a disabled person from a sitting position to a standing position. This aid apparatus comprises a wheeled base in the form of a U-shaped frame having a post, which supports a lifting means, to which a lifting sling can be attached. The lifting sling may be positioned at least partially around the body of a person. The lifting means comprises a lifting arm having a free end which can be raised or lowered relative to the base and supports the lifting sling such that the lifting sling is also raised and lowered relative to the base.
While it is possible to use the above-mentioned aid apparatus to transport a disabled person in a standing position, the person has no fixed support against his back or in the lateral direction. Instead, the individual is suspended by the lifting sling, and may swing back and forth and laterally during transportation. Accordingly, during transport the person may be unstable and can only be transported a short distance.
Accordingly, a need exists for alternative apparatuses for transporting individuals in a stabilized standing or upright position.